


Take me to Church

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, chruch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: They’re going to hell.





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but never actually published it, then last night when the rp Kurt account on twitter suggested they’d had sex in a Church well, let’s just say I was inspired again. It’s not my usual writing style and I’ll probably chicken out and delete it later but for now, here it is. 
> 
> PS.: I’m going to hell.

They’re barely inside the confessional box before she is clawing at him, fingers raking through his hair, her lips latching onto his desperately. Kurt shoves the curtain behind him closed as her tongue slides into his mouth.

His hands wrap around her hips snuggly, tugging her closer. Manoeuvring her body against the partition between confessional, he lifts her slightly; bunching up the material of her tight skirt in his fists. 

“God!” she whimpers as Kurt moves his mouth to skim down her throat. Her ankles wrap around his back and he lets out a low moan, grinding his hips into hers.

“Taking the Lord’s name in vain!” Kurt admonishes disapprovingly, his tone low and dirty as he nips playfully along her collarbone. Diane huffs out a laugh, holding his head to her neck. One of his hands sneaks up to cup her breast, pinching at the nipple through the silky fabric. 

“Yes!” she gasps, rolling her hips in the hopes of gaining some friction.

Kurt lifts his head smugly, pecking at her lips sweetly. He threads a free hand though her hair, tugging at it and pushing her against the divider a bit harder. Her approving grunt when their hips roll into each other is music to his ears and makes the tedious two-hour wedding service they just sat through seem worth it.

He grabs her forearms, locking her wrists together in one hand, and moving them over her head, before leaning down to capture her reddened lips with his once again. The weight of his body, solid and hot as he uses it to pin her to the divider.

He pushes his tongue into her mouth and groans when she sucks on it lightly. His free hand moves down between their bodies, slipping beneath the risen hem of her skirt. With a raised eyebrow, he leans back to let out a soft chuckle.

“No panties?” Kurt queries breathlessly, fingers sliding against her already slick heat. “And in church, no less!” he adds scandalized.

Diane doesn’t reply verbally, she merely shifts her hips into his hand, hoping for a deeper and more satisfying angle. Kurt complies with a smirk and she moans, letting her head fall back against partition screen.

Her arms struggle against his hold, making him chuckle before finally releasing her hands and moving his own to her waist to hold her still.

“Mmmn,” Diane gasps as he thumbs her clit purposefully. He loves seeing her like this, so far gone, so willing to do anything to get off. He presses down harder against her swollen nub, leaning down to lick the shell of her ear. 

“Are you ready to confess, Miss Lockhart?” he croons patronizingly in her ear, his fingers toying with her. Diane bucks her hips against his hand in response, and he can tell she’s close by the hiccupping whimpers she stutters out.

“Yes, yes yes!” she moans and Kurt bites his lip, fighting to control the movement of his body alongside the thrusting of his hand and her hips.  

“I just…” she trails off, lifting her head to stare at him with intense blue eyes. “I want, just, make me scream, Kurt!”

Her assertiveness shouldn’t surprise him, Diane always knew what she wanted and was always vocal about it, but like this? In a church?

Smiling cockily he slips two fingers into her with a bit more force and Diane sucks in a sharp breath. Her thighs tighten around his hips and he does his best to thrust into her body with his hand wedged between them. She keeps her gaze locked on his, her mouth opening in a silent gasp and Kurt can’t remember ever seeing something so sexy. 

Moving his mouth to kiss her deeply, Kurt leans his forehead against hers. He can feel her body tighten, clenching around his fingers, and he can tell she’s past the point of desperation.

Thrusting into her twice more, he removes his fingers and brings his hand up to his lips. Diane pants, smirking wickedly and, before he can make a move, beats him to it. Gripping his wrist tightly, she slides his fingers into her warm mouth. The feel of her tongue swirling around his digits enough to make him lose control.

“What are you doing to me?” he murmurs before pulling his fingers from her mouth, replacing them with his tongue as he kisses her passionately. Oh, he can taste her and it’s everything!

Diane unhooks her legs from around his waist, as they kiss, dropping them to the ground. Once she’s standing again, she breaks the sensual kiss to nip at his earlobe.

“Fuck me,” she whispers hotly in his ear, her fingers already reaching to untuck the neat fabric of his shirt. Her hands desperately searching for any sign of skin. 

Moving the shirt aside she wastes no time in divesting him of his pants and underwear, his erection already pressing hard against her. Diane wraps her small hand around him tightly, smiling at his moan

Kurt lets out a grunt at her touch, biting down on her neck as his hand slips between the silk of her shirt to grasp a breast. Diane pauses slightly as he touches her, but regains her purpose and tugs at the velvet skin of his erection.

Kurt mumbles another groan into her neck, knowing if he doesn’t stop her now, this will end far too soon for her liking. Or his for that matter.

“Diane, you gotta stop thaaa…” he gasps, because right as he says those words, her hand forms a tight circle around the tip and oh, Lord. They’re going to hell.

“Pick me back up,” Diane commands, hand never leaving his erection. Kurt nods dumbly and complies, his large hands wrapping firmly around her thighs and he uses his body to pin her back up against the parting wall.

His snarky come back is lost in the groan he releases when her hand guides him toward her wet heat. This is a dream come true, a school boy fantasy and Kurt can’t wait, thrusting in all the way with one quick movement. 

“Unnh,” Diane moans loudly, head falling against his and her lips seek out another bruising kiss. Her right hand grips tightly on his shoulder as her left slips down between their bodies to touch herself.

Their breath mingles as he pulls back, their eyes locking as he thrusts into her again, and again. Harder and harder.

“Come on,” he manages, wrapping a hand around her waist. He takes her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it before letting it go and kissing her quickly. “Scream for me.” he adds mocking her previous request.

Her answering moan is extremely satisfying, and his thirst for more grows. Kurt slips his hand back in between their bodies, smacking hers away before using two fingers to work over her clit as his hips snap back and forth.

“Kurt,” she whines loudly, drawing out his name in a plea. His lips slant over hers, swallowing her continued gasps. He pushes his tongue in and out her mouth in time with his thrusts, and his fingers move faster, harder against her.

Before she knows what’s happening Diane is clenching down around him rhythmically, and, knowing what’s coming (or rather who), Kurt rips his mouth from hers and demands more seriously this time, “Scream for me.”

That’s all it takes, Diane comes with a too loud shriek, and Kurt is too far gone to worry about the complications this could bring. Head clouded with lust for this woman falling apart in the most beautiful way in front of him, he bites down hard on her pulse point.

Diane heaves and grins back at him, running a shaking hand through her hair before sliding her hands down over his back and digging her nails into his arse, forcing him closer.

“More!” she demands.

He bites down harshly on her neck again and then freezes. Their eyes lock as he looks up suddenly. There is someone outside the confessional, a passer-by perhaps. The pair pause, both trying to control their breathing.

The thought of getting caught is both exciting and terrifying and Diane’s blue eyes dart to the curtain worriedly as the voices stop outside the box. Kurt’s hips have a mind of their own as he begins thrusting into her again and Diane raises an eyebrow in surprise deciding to embrace the challenge.

"Make me come again," she whispers suddenly on board with this exhibition, her mouth opening as her breath comes out in soft gasps.

"I…I don't know if I can," he admits quietly, he’s pretty sure he’s too far gone but Diane kisses him to silence his protests and pulls apart the buttons of her silk shirt; revealing a black lacy bra. Kurt groans.

Using a hand to guide his head to her chest, Diane rolls her hips again barely containing a gasp at the feel of his mouth wrapping around her nipple through the rough fabric. Kurt sucks at it ardently, and Diane rocks her hips against him begging for more of that delicious friction.

He works his fingers desperately against her too sensitive bud, teeth nipping at her perky nipple, and soon, her second orgasm is washing over her. Her hand tightens in his hair, nails sinking almost painfully into the skin of his shoulder.

That’s all it takes for him to lose it. He comes with a moan against her breast.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Diane chuckles quietly as he grins at her. Her blue eyes sparkling as she lowers her legs and Kurt slips from her.  

“We are so going to hell.” Kurt announces but even he can’t keep the satisfied grin from his lips. 

“Oh, but what a way to go!” Diane replies and Kurtlets out a deep laugh. Yes, what a way to go.


End file.
